Blue Eyes and Glitter
by readtoliveanotherday
Summary: A story based in British Private school where Alec has had his own dorm for year but all that changes when a boy named Magnus comes into his dorm and is to be his roommate. Based off The Mortal Instruments! All characters belong to Cassandra Clare I only own the plot (but I wished I owned Malec!) Rated T. COMPLETE!
1. Intro

**Hiya guys! So sorry i deleted the whole thang! I've been told that they get together to quickly so im gonna try a change! I hope you like it! It's the same some bits are naff and dauntlessflyer is going to help me too! Look her up our story is on her page too "Til Death do Us Part" ! Please write reveiws and follow and fav! Thanks guys -ilivetoreadanotherday**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Meet and Greet-Alec

I was finally back, the car in the car park and one more year of boarding begins. I didn't miss it yet it's so much more peaceful than New York. I walked up the steps of the great old castle-like building and walk the hallways to my dorm.

Before, I had never had a roommate because they matched us by personality. I was isolated, hidden and would walk the corridors like part of the wall. Sure I had my fair share of girls but I wasn't interested. Of course this was the complete opposite to Jace and Izzy who, incidentally, where the two most popular people at school, of course they were in college years but the London Institute of Learning boarded and taught up until 18. Jace shared with Simon who was Izzy's on and off boyfriend and Izzy, funnily enough, shared with Clary, Jace's girl. They were all a year below me but managed to have someone they loved close; we had come from New York together, all of us since we were 16 when Clary and Simon took up the programme. I just didn't date. There was no point because love would never come out of it. I was gay, of course no one knew, not even my siblings because in private school gossip spreads like wildfire. And there's not one gay guy at school because of it.

Outside my room I went to slip the key into the lock, the handle turned. I jumped back surprised and was met at the door with a flash of colour. As my eyes adjusted to the colour the shape of a guy formed in front of me. The guy pulled me into the room and I sat down on the bed that had been made already by someone my parents sent. The boy of colour said "Well hello darling, Magnus Bane." He extended his arm and I shook it,

"Alexander-Alec Lightwood." Taking hand I finally gained composure after having a stranger in my room. He stood up taking in the person stood in front of me. Magnus was about 3 inches taller with olive skin and black gel-spiked, colour-tinted hair; he had tight white jeans on with an electric blue sleeveless jacket on. Suddenly my eyes darted and connected with his. Green and cat like, made bigger with glitter and liner. I was confused why he was in my room because of our diverse personalities. Who was this Magnus Bane? And how was he going to change my life?

After putting some of the last things in the large- now apparently shared - dorm room I decided I needed to talk to Magnus otherwise the silence would kill me. But I looked up to see the rainbow boy asleep. Sighing I looked at what Magnus had done to the place: the walls on his side were pale blue and faded to my blackish-blue walls there were vines of light weaving their way around with the ends ending where the colours blended. There were easels everywhere all with plain canvas on, a stack of them sat in the corner with loads of art supplies behind a bamboo screen. It was vibrant but still okay for my eyes like he had spread thought about me. I thought his way of showing friendliness so early on in our dorm share was extraordinary, I was beginning to think I could endure him. Shaking my head and chuckling I grabbed my keys and walked out of the room hoping to having a better start with Magnus before dinner.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Wondering Questions- Magnus

I woke up to the sound of my name being called, which was strange Rangor never woke me up "5 more minutes Rangor."

"I'm not Rangor..." a nervous voice said, I opened my eyes and turned my head to meet a boy with black hair and blue eyes. My favourite.

"Oh sorry," I said groggily "What time is it?"

"Five fifty. Dinner at six." Alec smiled. God it was a heart melting smile. He was such a sweet boy but was he gay? Was he bi? It would kill me if he was straight. I needed a new toyboy. Only then did I register what the blue eyed boy had said.

"Wait I only have 10 MINUTES!" Now awake I jumped up and raced to the bathroom where I restyled my hair and replaced my makeup. The outfit would have to do it was already 6:05.

"Magnus we're gonna be late." Alec called.

"Coming!" I said fully awake now. I didn't bother grabbing my keys and walked out the door with Alec. So many wondering questions about him filled my head but this was the time to mention it, simply in a conversation "Oh and Alexander... I mean Alec."

"Yeah?" He replied as we walked through the corridors.

"I'm bisexual, ya know I just thought you may wanna-"

"Really!" Alec interrupted "Uh yeah I mean that's cool, but it's not really something that people like here, even the teachers pick on them. So I wouldn't go shouting about it. "

"How would you know?" I asked trying to find out if the blue eyed boy could be mine.

"Because every gay person has ended up leaving. I mean that's why..." he paused as if thinking.

"That's why what?" I queried. The boy seemed flustered but then composed himself.

"Why no one comes out in this school it causes nightmares!" He chuckled as we entered the hall. A girl with black hair waved to sit down, I followed Alec to a table which was almost full.

"So guys the is Magnus." everyone smiled and said hi. The stylish girl with black hair was Izzy, who was Alec's sister, her nerd boyfriend was Simon, there was a bubbly redhead called Clary with her on and off boyfriend Jace, Alec's adopted brother and Maia and Jordan the cute couple that everyone adored.

"Hello darlings." I said in my usual cheerful way. Everyone ate in silence until Alec piped up. I stared at him the way he laughed, talked with his hands and only seemed 'open' with these people. I chanced a photo of his laugh knowing it would make a perfect drawing. God I hoped this would be too easy. Just a couple questions I needed to ask while his mind was wondering.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hiya guys! Okay this is when everything changes! I'm writing Magnus' POV and dauntlessflyer's writing Alec's thanks for reveiwing and favouriting! Thankyou!**

Chapter 3- Me and Magnus- Alec

I looked over at this green eyed new boy who seemed just so consent sitting there watching us talk. There was something mysterious about him despite how open he is. His eyes just seemed to have a glint that makes me wonder about this boy's past.

We all rise and Magnus and I head back to our dorm to finish unpacking his 3 suitcases of clothes. We sit there mainly in silence with the odd word from me asking where something goes and him replying. The silence was oddly comfortable. Magnus had so many clothes, all quirky and weird, from different countries and cultures. He must of traveled a lot.

Me and Magnus wandered round the shopping centre it had been a week since he'd moved in and apparently he was 'running out of outfits', because he couldn't possibly wear the same thing twice. Also he was running out of glitter. A girl from our school runs up to him practically shoving her boobs in his face, he gently pushes her away. I roll my eyes Magnus had certainly set the school's girls slutty side of. Apparently glitter boy is exactly what girls want despite the fact that he just doesn't seem interested.

Magnus' final task of our shopping trip was to find me an outfit for the fresher's party for the six dormers tonight, apparently all my clothes are too boring.

"Why can't I just wear jeans and a T-shirt" I moan for the umpteenth time.

"Because it's a party not a funeral darling." He replied over his shoulder as looks through the fiftieth identical line.

"You'd wear a T-shirt to a funeral?" I ask

"No but you would, as you wear them to everything"

I just sigh and follow him around as he finally picks up some smart trousers and a casual button up shirt.

"Okay I'll wear that, can we now go! Please!" I beg.

I lay across my bed bored as Magnus whittles on about goodness knows what. I think it's something to do with makeup but I had switched of hours ago. It's the night of the party and he wants to douse me in makeup like his new ken doll. Whilst he was charting to me he was applying yet another layer of gold glitter to his already shimmering face. I am snapped out of my trance by Magnus coming at me with a makeup brush.

"No! No way! This is my limit I'll wear the clothes but no glitter!" I back up into the wall and Magnus steps away in defeat.

"Fine! Fine!" He says.

We both get changed and sit back onto his bed, he brings out his phone and before I could protest snaps a selfie of the two of. Magnus touches up his on fleek makeup adds one more dab of hair gel to his hair before we leave to head to the giant half that the fresher's party is at.


	5. Chapter 4

Just saying we only own the plot :)

Chapter 4- Wandering Answers-Magnus

My makeup is still in perfect place as I check my makeup in the toilet mirror. Walking back out I spot Alec and his siblings dancing. "Hey!" I say coming into the group. They look and keep dancing, however at the song change we find a table in the corner and started talking about the refreshments.

"I mean honestly you would think there would be some booze here!" exclaimed Izzy with Jace, now with Clary, agreeing.

"Well…" I said " We could just improve them…" with a cocked eyebrow from Alec I took from my satchel a bottle of vodka and a couple beers.

"You legend!" Jace exclaimed pouring half a pint out. Everyone else put a little vodka in their drinks, I handed the bottle to Alec who politely declined.

"Alec come on lighten up!" I say nudging him.

"Alec doesn't drink." Clary explained

I nodded and whilst he was in conversation with Jace about the best way to trap a hare, I slipped a good dash of vodka in his drink. This may get him a bit looser…

"I'm fine!" Alec moaned as Jace and I helped him into our dorm.

"Alec you drank the bottle of vodka…" after spiking his drink he had got tipsy and drank the ¾ left in the bottle.

"Jace…" ignoring me he turned to the golden boy.

"Look I really need to go.." Jace said turning but Alec grabbed him. I just got hold of Jace to stop him falling.

"JACE!" time stopped for a second, we were both staring at Alec waiting for his next move. "I'm g-"

"-lad to see you!" I interrupted Jace looked at me as I pushed him out the door, bolting it without another word.

"-ay" Alec finished pouting at me. "What was that for!" he falls back onto the bed.

"Look Alec you're drunk, get some sleep." I walk for the bathroom to wash my makeup off. When did I have to become the adult?

"Magnus," Alec said, I turned "I love him."

My breath hitched "You love who?"

"Jace."

I nodded and walked towards the bathroom wiping away the first tear of many.

That morning I gave up. I got up extra early put on the makeup Alec hated before he even woke up (it frustrates him so much, just a little way of rebelling). I wouldn't get him, he was stuck with the Jace fantasy I bet he knew he couldn't have.

"Ugh!" I saw Blue Eyes in my vanity mirror rubbing his head.

"Tablets are on your left." I said without a second thought readjusting my hair.

"Thanks." Alec said as I walked over to my bed. "What exactly did I do last night?"

I looked at him meaningfully. "You may have drank almost a whole bottle of vodka, you're speech was okay but you may have…"

"May have what?" Alec said looking worriedly at me.

"Told Jace you were gay." I said bluntly.

"I did? I'm not, trust me, honestly I'm not!" Alec put his head in his hands. I joined him on his bed hugging him.

"He didn't hear you."

"What?" The boy looked up.

"He didn't hear you, I sent him away."

After a while he said "Okay." that was it no thanks, no grateful nature. "Did I say anything to you?"

I took a deep breath trying to keep composure "You-you said that you lov-loved Jace." I stood up and went back over the the vanity gripping the edge of the draw I was pretending to look through.

"Oh, Magnus.." he came over to me and rubbed my shoulders.

I turned to him, with dry eyes and a smirk "What?"

"Oh I thought-"

"Thought what?" I interrupted "Thought I was hopelessly in love with you? Yeah right Alexander, you're a monster."

He looked at me shocked. "But you…" he trailed off and I pounced. Sure it was unfair. But I was hurt, I fall in love too easily.

"I what? I'm bi? Just like you? Wrong. I'm _half_ monster. I chose to keep my purpose too. You? You're _all_ monster, you have no purpose." Alexander took a step back. He was crying. Like me, Both crying. He shook his head, pulled on some clothes, grabbed his keys and wallet and stormed off.

"Alec!" I shouted, already regretting the moments rage and saying my step dad's words "I was wrong!"

"Yeah right, you son of a bitch, yeah right!" he called back and then he turned the corner. Stuck there I couldn't move, all I could do was watch him walk away.

 _What had I done?_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Guilt -Alec

A splitting pain rages through my head when I wake up, I gingerly raise my head as a wash of nausea passes through me. What happened last night? My eyes focus and I see Magnus putting more makeup on. Without turning around he tells me that he had left tablets next to. Our conversation continues on what had happened last night and it began to get heated when I realised that not only had I told him and nearly made out that I was gay but I had told him that I love Jace. My deepest secret that I'm now unsure about. That I don't even know if it is true anymore. That wasn't what hurt me the most though, my drunken stupidity

Doesn't hurt me that much. What hurts me is the cruel words that fell out of his mouth despite the hurt look in his eyes. The fact that I thought that he liked me but clearly he doesn't. Tears running down my face I ran.

I turned the corner and sank on the floor how could I be so stupid, Jace is my brother and my crush for him was slowly fading despite what my drunken mouth spurted out. I have began to care for him, for that green eyed cat.

2 weeks and neither of has said a word he's gone about his day as usual apart from the fact that he's throwing himself back at the sluts that throw themselves at him, seemingly just to prove me wrong. I look across at him now in the cafeteria he has some blonde bimbo upon his lap. He sees me looking and I see a sign of sadness and guilt in those green orbs. I walk away not able to look any longer.

It had become awkward within our friends and my family they all seem to know that something's gone wrong but of course they didn't know what.

A month and we'd barely said hello and goodbye. I sit upon my bed listening to some music or other, when Jordan came running in.

"Alec! Alec! It's Magnus he's been mugged he's not in a good way."

"What! Where is he?"

"Local hospital" he replies.

Without even thinking I grab my jacket and sprint out of the room, beginning to realise that I care a little for glitter boy. Luckily the hospital is only a short distance away so I make it there within a few minutes. I walk in and ask where he is, I get directed to a ward. I see him. His purple hair is stuck to his nearby the dried blood from a stitched up gash on his forehead. He's sound asleep, on top of the covers his leg in a cast . I slowly walk over taking the vacant seat next to him and carefully hold his hand. After a few minutes his eyes flutter and that emerald green shines at me. Before he has chance to say a word I speak.

"I'm so sorry for everything I said, you're one of my greatest friends and I regret it all."

"Me too" he replies his voice quiet and cracking.

"Are you alright?" I ask realising after that it's probably a stupid question of course he's not alright.

" I'll live, I don't know what happens he just came out of nowhere asked for my phone, I refused, he attacked me."

" It's alright Magnus"

After a while of talking he falls back asleep and so do I by his bedside.


	7. Chapter 6

**another one guys! Just wrote my spelling is bad so sorry :)**

Chapter 6-Family-Magnus

 _Let them_ , was the only thought going on in my mind as muggers stole my phone; it was under insurance anyway. The words I told Alec that night still rang in my head. He left when visiting hours were over, but I knew he would be back later, he cares too much. I told him _he_ was a monster! But in reality I knew I was the real monster here, my step dad said so, all those years ago, when my life choice killed my mother. She left a note saying I was no son of hers. My step dad left me, but not after hurting me in every way he could. And even though I vowed never to be the monster they told me I was, _I_ hurt Alexander, _I_ turned into _that_ monster that night, and now I was here; not really caring if and how I got hurt, as long as I was hurt. I was a monster, but Blue Eyes? He was and angel and angels shouldn't die.

"Okay so I got you 5 glitter pots, like 7 outfits because I know what you're like and um… this?" Alec held up the silver hotpants I had asked him to bring.

"Oh yeah…" I replied regretting my fashion "I realised they're the only pair which are stretchy enough to get over this." I say pointing to the cast.

"Hmm fair enough." The boy took a seat and asked "So who are you going to stay with?"

"Um-" I started guessing I was staying in the dorm.

"Term starts in two days! You must have family? Parents?"

"Alec," I returned with a sigh "You know I don't talk about my family…"

"But why?

" _Because I don't Alexander!"_ I exclaimed, my history was the past and the past is to be forgotten.

"Don't call me that." there was hurtin his eyes and I knew it was just about the name.

"Sorry but I don't like my past but-"

"Look Magnus," Alec interrupted Picking up his things and leaving my suitcase. "I need to go."

"But I was going to say-"

"I'll pick you up for discharge tomorrow I guess that's where you're staying." he interrupted once more and as he left I finished the sentence.

"-but I'm falling for your eyes." I said "And maybe a bit too easily for you…" for the second time he disappeared from the corridor and around the corner.

I picked up the bag and opened it up. Alec had lied, not that I did mind but in the bag there was one outfit, a hair brush, a mirror and a note. This wasn't funny, he should know by now this isn't me. I have too many insecurities, I can't be the person I was, I _need_ the cover. I feel too open without it. Picking up the note I open it; it reads:

 _I like you just as you are._

 _Be confident, Be proud, Be strong._

 _If you need it makeup ect. is in the side pocket._

 _I hope you don't._

 _Alec x_

I look in the side pocket and sure enough there's the exact make up in there for the outfit. Laying it out I contemplate the note and how he can tell so much.


	8. Chapter 7

Hiya guys next chapter coming out! Fav and Review.

Chapter 7- Spark -Alec

Overall the panic of coming out to Magnus and almost telling Jace too I had been in a different world until now. The sad thing was I was in a world with _him._ No not Jace but Magnus. Them seeing him do all the things I hate to see him doing frustrated me, but even then I couldn't get him out of my head. It was only when he was mugged that I snapped out of it, seeing him broken but still not cracked, still not letting me in, it broke my heart. I just kept thinking of him, I didn't even know why. Then I had the idiocy to write that damn note. _What was even the point Alec?_ I scolded myself, _You don't like him that way, no matter what he feels for you._ But even now I was questioning my own judgment as I pulled into the hospital car park.

I walked as slowly as I could towards his room expecting to see the usual glitter covered guy that I'm use to. But I got a shock as I turned the final corner and entered his room. He was sitting up, on top of the covers fully dressed in those dreadful trousers, yet his hair was unbrushed and his face clear, his green eyes were glittering.

"I got your note, thank you. I can't promise that I can go without this everyday, it was like a curtain for me, something I could hide behind. But I'll try for you."

I did something that I never thought I would I reached down and hugged him, something that I scarcely did to my family. Just as I was about to pull away he hugged me back. We both eventually pulled away, smiling.

"Come on, hop along let's get you back to the dorm." I jokingly say.

I help him up then grab his crutches, to hand to him. I take his bag then we walk to the desk and sign out.

"I went to the shop and brought you these, so you can stop wearing those horrible things" I say holding up a pair of plain black flared trousers.

"They are not that bad! But thanks anyway." He takes them and hugs me again. It had become a norm over the last couple of days, not in public but when we're alone. I walk into the bathroom to give him some privacy to change. We've become so much closer and I'm beginning to feel this connection a spark, between us.

When I re enter the room Magnus is lying there in his new trousers drawing in his sketch book, not realising that I was there. I move forward and stand behind him, to see what he is drawing. I draw in a breath when I see that it's me, sitting on my bed a smile on my face, my eyes sea blue. He had turned around at the sound of my gasp. He looks slightly shocked then he smiles,

"Do you like it then?" I just nod.

"Why have you drawn me?" I ask slowly.

"I draw this people or places most important to me."

What is he saying, am I important to him? I turn to face him and we both slowly move in. In this moment I realise how important he is to me too.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Lies-Magnus

We moved forward inch by inch until finally I locked lips with that blue eyed beauty. He stared at me, eyes open but as I closed mine I reached up and closed his too. A kiss was something you were meant to feel not see. I didn't pry. I didn't push him further, we just stay there until I pulled away.

"You're really important to me." Alec whispered in my ear.

"Well you're pretty important to me too Alexan- Alec." I mentally slapped myself for almost calling him that. "I'm sor-"

"Don't." Alec interrupted giving me a quick peck. "I like how you say it… just don't say anything around anyone else."

I instinctively moved back a little breaking us apart. "Say anything about what?"

"The kiss, _Alexander_ ," He says copying my tone "and me being gay."

"But Alec I know we haven't been at school," I say caringly "but you can't hide forever. And I know we've known each other for just over a month, but I don't need a relationship with you to know how I feel. Some things you just know and this is one of those."

"I feel the same way but please Magnus," Alec says with a sigh, "just one more year."

I just nod. The past couple weeks I have been the most serious I have been in my life, because of him and because I could be that monster, I don't think that thought will ever go away.

After a couple minutes of silence I look at the clock. It's 6:01. I realise we're late. But as I start dragging (okay well more shouting at him while I try to walk quicker.) Alec out the door he says "Izzy's taking us all out to dinner. We have until six thirty."

"Thank god!" I start walking towards the vanity and Alec fake coughs. "Don't worry Darling, I'm going for natural!" I pick up a few light shade and place them in front of me, I decided to style my hair lightly so it's not in spikes just off my face. When I hear Alec turn on the shower I pull out my phone and text Tessa, a girl in my English who I have gotten very close with.

 _Could you pop up to my dorm with those clothes I ordered please ;) x_

And even before I get a reply or Alec's put the shower she's at the door with a box. I hobble over and thank her as she says she put the money on my tab in the shop. After giving me the box she goes.

I turn around and Alec is there. "What the hell is that."

"Come here and help me to find out." I reply because I still can't put my own clothes on. Alec crosses the room and opens the box. I lay the outfit onto the bed. There's a pair of black vans, a red tight tank top with a leather jacket and a pair of black skin tight leathery looking jeans.

"You won't be able to fit these on." Alec says pointing at the jeans. I don't reply I just laugh. There's a silver zip that looks like it's there for detail winding it's way up the left leg, but I know what it does. I undo it then nod to Alec for help. He helps me take off my old ones but when I start to take off my boxers he says "Not a chance!"

"Fine but they won't fit otherwise." Alec faces the wall as I discard them. I then pull the jeans up the right, undamaged leg getting all the way up, after that I get the zip from the top of the left and the fabric comes together around it. But when it gets to my cast I simply fold the rest of the fabric up and put it in the medium pouch that slots into the little room I have at the back of my cast.

I get changed into the rest of the outfit. Adding a little red glitter to my eyes but not so much it overpowers the natural look. Alec turns around and is shocked about what he's seeing but there's no way I'm telling him my secret.

"Okay off to dinner then?" I say picking up my newly painted black crutches.

We meet up with Jace and the team outside the school gates. Izzy rushes over to Alec straight away, I wonder what all the fuss is about. She begins to speak "Oh my god! Hi guys, sorry I have to talk to Alec to talk about his new girl!" The sentence didn't make sense but I got enough out of it _Alec_ and _Girlfriend_. Alec looks at me apologetically but I can't keep eye contact, he shouldn't live his life a lie. As we start to walk into town Clary comes up to me.

"You really like him don't you." She says as she hugs me.

"Yes Clary, I do."

"Don't worry, plenty more fish in the sea, we've got to get you your flamboyant streak back!" Clary continues nudging me. "Just enjoy tonight! You may not be his type but plenty of people think different!" She's smiling now and I can't help but smile back she's so caring but all I can think is the same three words: _But he is. But he is, he is, he is._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Truth - Alec

Izzy dragged me to some far corner, a mischievous glint was shining in her eye as she looked at me.

"So how long are you two going to keep it secret?" She says.

"What are you on about? Me and who?"

"Magnus of cause, the sexual tension between you to is unbelievable"

My cheeks went red, how does she know.

"What! I'm not gay, what gives you that idea"

"Stop with the bullshit Alec! It's so obvious you to are like always staring at each other."

I just stare at the ground, shocked that not only she knows but she's not disgusted that I'm gay.

"We're waiting." I mumble

"Waiting, why? Wait is the because you're not out yet, if it is grow a pair Alec and stop giving a shit about what others think and concentrate on yourself for once!"

"I'll think about" then I stalk back towards cat eyes.

The whole night Magnus kept asking me if I was alright because I was quiet. The truth was that I was just replaying Izzy's words in my head trying to decide what to do.

Me and Magnus stayed close for the next few weeks but not too close, I so badly wanted to be with him. I just couldn't my parents would be gutted that their son wasn't perfect.

Magnus' art book was laying on his bed(he must have dropped it off after class), and I couldn't help but look, there was lots of drawings of places unknown to me and surprisingly loads of drawings of me! I skipped to the last drawing and dropped the book in shock, it was so beautiful, it was me and him kissing for the first time. Everything about this drawing was perfect and I wanted it to become true again. From this I could tell that he didn't want to wait to be with me as much as I did.

He walked in and saw me staring at his drawing and coughed to get me to turn round, I dropped the book in shock and turned to him.

"I'm s-s- sorry" I stutter.

"It's fine, do you like it?"

" I love it" then I do something I never thought I'd ever do, I step forwards place my hands on his cheeks and kiss him with all the passion in the world…. And he responds.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Happiness-Magnus

My arms encircled his neck, kissing him back. After he pulled away I felt like I was singing. "Wait, Alexander does this mean?"

"Well Izzy told me to grow se balls and stop caring about what other people think."

I smiled "So that's a yes?"

My boy's head ducked as he laughed "Yes. Yes it is!" then he literally threw himself at me, I steadied myself on my crutches(I only had one more week on them then I had too see how it goes. I kissed him again but as the bell went we walked through the corridors hand in hand (or on crutch as it were).

It was perfect until we saw another student then Alec froze up and quickly let go, I just kept walking move my art profolio to the other hand. It was only then I saw Alec shaking, I checked to see if anyone was in one of the old corridors and guided him that way placing my hand on the small of his back. I opened one of the doors to the one of the classrooms used for storage.

"Alec?"

"What." he said looking down.

I grabbed his face. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Yes there is!" Alec pushed me off. "It's easy for you!"

"But it wasn't once Alec…" stepping closer I tip his chin up "Trust me we don't have to this. Izzy knows, and that's enough."

"Really?"

"Really. Come on we have to get to English, we're already 10 minutes late!" We sprinted through the halls to get to our double English lesson (which turned out to be a lecture) and stopped outside the classroom.

"Wait for me." He says grabbing my arm.

"Sure." I say smiling then Alec goes into the class, and I wait following a few minutes later so we don't get into trouble.

Sitting at the table at lunch was as awkward as hell; unfortunately Izzy and Clary noticed.

"Alec, Magnus can you come here for a second we need your opinion on how to maximise the space, like you have, in our dorm."

"Sure!" we walked out of our lunch room and walked towards their dorm. Finally we stopped and entered an empty classroom for the second time that day.

"Izzy…" Alec warned her.

"Please tell us that you did it!"

"Well actually no." I said because we hadn't actually done _it_.

"Wait what!" Clary said. "You have to!"

"Oh miss red head you can shut up! You told me he was straight!"

"Well I kinda guessed ages ago Izzy made me stay quiet. Plus I didn't know if you knew..."

"I am here." Alec said waving.

"He came out to _me_ first!" I answer back ignoring him.

"When!" Izzy said shocked.

"When I was drunk…" Alec said putting his head in his hands.

"Alec they don't care." I say walking over to him and hugging him kissing his forehead.

"I know." he said back.

"So you are!" Izzy and Clary started squealing.

"Girls!" I say shaking my head.

"What?"

"You can't tell anyone." Alec says.

"Okay." and then they leave winking as the first of three warning bells go.

"I guess I better get to Photography." Alec says.

"Okay but first, let me give you something to remember this happiness." I start kissing him all over his face but linger on his neck, leaving a mark.

"Magnus!" Alec says grinning. "My hair isn't as long as yours!"

"Then show it off." I smirk as I walk out of the room. "See you later." I shout as I walk to Art not waiting for an answer. I see Clary and wave her down.

I notice Clary staring at me smiling and we draw pencil sketches of facial features.

"Okay what is it?" I ask.

"We may have come back in and hid in the storage room."

"Oh really?" I say cocking a brow. I fiddle with the zip on yet another pair of skinny trousers, this time in pink, they were paired with a loose white shirt and black buttons.

"You'll break them." She says.

"Shut up and tell me what you saw."

"Well we know who left that lovely little mark on our dear Alexander." She said winking.

"Well I know who was making those noises coming from the north dorms the other day." I come back with smirking.

"I...we...ugh!"

"It's fine Clary, perfect young love."

"No that's you and Alec." she saying nudging me.

"Don't I know it." I say as I begin to draw his eyes once more.

 **Thanks guy :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hiya guys sorry for a short chapter but I hope you like it! again follow review and fav! Can I just remind you we only own the plot :) I hope you're really enjoying the story and we are coming to an end but I have a few more chapters to upload! If you want to see me write any more TMI fanfics please ask! Check out Dauntlessflyers account too! she wrote this story and our other stories are on there.**

Chapter 11- A Few Tattoos - Alec

1 month, 4 weeks, 28 days, 672 hours Magnus and I have been together and now Jace and Simon know as well so I can be myself around my family and friends, at last. Our relationship has grown stronger, but I'm still not ready to go public. He has started to open up and change for me. Wearing less makeup and his hair having less hair gel in. He was still his bubbly self, just without the curtain he hid behind.

I was looking at my reflection in the mirror trying to get my hair to flatten, when two arms slithered around my waist, I stiffened up until I turned around and saw those emerald cat eyes I had grown to love staring at me. Wait did I just say love… maybe I'm growing to love cat boy.

He lifted his head and started kissing my neck gently.

"You'd better not leave a mark, you've left enough in the past." I say.

"Mmm.. And another will mark you as mine."

I turn in his arms my hands rising to his face, as I peppered it with kisses, teasing him, until I finally capture his lips with mine. His hand rise under my shirt as the intensity of our kisses increases, the speed getting quicker, until we're both breathless, he pulls his head back and slowly raises my top at the front, he sees black marks and gapes as I pull right back, pulling my top down.

"What are those?" He asks pulling us onto his bed sitting me on his lap.

"Virtues, I want to have, they help me and they're not something I want to talk about"

"Come on darling, you have to trust me."

"Fine but just a couple"

I raise my top slowly revealing the area he had already seen, where there are two black tattoos.

"I call them runes, this one represents strength and this one voyance, they make me believe that I do have these qualities and make me better."

He looks slightly surprised then reaches forward and kisses me gently.

"I love them, they're part of you." He took a breath. "Just like I love you" I looked shocked but suddenly realised my feelings for him were just as real.

"I love you too" I reply looking him straight in the eyes.

We share another chaste kiss. Before just laying there my head on his chest, sharing a moment.


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay sorry guys it turns out there's about 8 more chapters including this one and the epilogue! I haven't looked at the sotry in a couple days and couldn't remember! anyway here's the next one!**

Chapter 12- Parents -Magnus

"Alec," I say getting ready for school "What's Voyance?"

"Oh yeah, it means to see see things better. I-I got it when I first came out."

"So like you saw the world in a new light?"

"Exactly."

"Maybe I can get that one, one day? Because you make me see things clearer."

"One day."

"Thanks."

I grab my art book and pull out the drawings of Alec. And stuff them under my pillow.

"I'm going to breakfast, coming?" Alec asked.

"Nah pick me up something though, see you before fashion?"

"Yeah okay I'll come by on my way to phycology."

He walks out whistling as he goes. I pull out the paper and start the pin them up where a long wall mural used to be. A whole wall of me and Alexander. Perfection.

I draw a few more little designs and pin them up the whole wall is covered. Then I pin a cloth other it and stand up then my phone beeped,

 _Where are you? A x_

It was 2 minutes before first lesson I grabbed my bag and sketchbook and walked briskly to fashion. Where Alec was waiting.

"I'm not late!" I say arms up.

"No but I will be!" Alec shoves a bag at me "Here there's some fruit and a granola bar."

"Thanks." I say brushing his arm the most I can do in the deserted corridors.

"It's okay. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

I walked into fashion munching on an apple. It felt good to walk again. I started working with the electric blue leather jeans I was making with a red waistcoat top, that shows off my arms.

I get the dorm and dump my bag on my bed. I see a figure in black and assume it's Alec.

"Oh hey, the wall is fine just like the colour of the fabric. Well, I could be lying but don't look." I turn around from putting things away as I hear a sharp rip. Alec wouldn't ruin the surprise. I turn around to see two people. Both with Alec's features. _His parents._ In his mother's hands was the cloth.

"Oh." I say backing up "Sorry, I'll just go.."

"No," says Alec "stay. Please."

"If it's okay with your parents." Alec's eyes go wide.

"Well it's not so goodbye boy." says his Dad.

"My name isn't boy, it's Magnus Bane. So if you don't mind I will be staying."

"Fine." said his Mum. "I am Maryse and this is Robert. You may address us as Mr and Mrs Lightwood."

"Hello." I say shaking their hands and standing next to Alec. "So what topic are we on?"

"Well first what's this?" asks Robert, pointing to the wall.

"Ahh this, is from different books," I say "these," pointing to a closeup of mine and Alec's faces "are of Peeta and Katniss. While this," pointing to a full length one of us. "is of Will and Nico."

"Ah I see." Robert said.

"Okay now that that's cleared up what can I help you with?"

"Well we were actually going to discuss Alec's sexuality." said Maryse.

"Um, okay?" I say acting confused.

"So Alec let's start from the beginning shall we?" he just sits there frozen.

"I'll just get some drinks." I say placing my hands on Alec's shoulders to maneuver around him, so his parents don't know I'm trying to reassure him." I pour coffee into 4 cups and hand one to everyone. "Sugar?" I hand them the sugar before Alec starts protesting.

"I didn't - I'm not!" Alec says

"Yeah right we saw Sebastian's post!" Robert said glaring at me.

"Can I see this post?" Robert handed me his phone and it was from the classroom after Izzy and Clary left. The blind must not have been fully closed.

"Oh that."

"Yes that." Alec said. "Well I better explain…"

God I wish I he doesn't end up like me with my family.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Out -Alec

"Well I better explain…" I said, I placed my head in my hands as Magnus sat down next to me, and whispered in my ear, "be brave." I took a breath.

"Where do I start?" I ask with a sigh.

"How about what exactly is happening in this picture."

"What does it looks like is happening we are clearly kissing."

"So is this what you are? Gay?" My mother spat at me. Magnus squeezes my leg and gently taps where the two runes he has seen are, to remind me that I am strong and of what I truly am. I turned to face my parents and proudly say, "Yes I'm gay and I don't care what you think because I have found this wonderful man who sees me for who I am and who I love."

They gasp, as I say the word love. To make it even clearer to them I reached across to my Magnus, grabbed his face and kissed him, with all the strength in the world. I feel a force on my back as I see my father pulling us apart.

"Get away from him you freak, this is your fault, he was never like this before" my dad screamed at Magnus. He went to lash out at him but I stepped in his way and his hand hit my cheek. He looked shocked, at the fact that he'd just hit his child.

Magnus gathered me in his arms and pulled me back into him as I glared at my parents and said without quavering, "This is who I am and if you don't accept it then you can get out of my life!" I usher them to the door, push them out then turn around fall to the floor and cry. Magnus places his arm around my back, "I've got no one" I sob.

"You've got me, you'll always have me." He lightly kisses me, and I deepen it, he kisses down my face and once again goes to pull up my T-shirt, I let him but lean against the wall so he can only see the marks on my front, I only have two more that he hasn't seen.

"Parabatai or friendship rune, Jace has one too we say we're fighting partners that we will always help each other, and the other one is angelic power it lends me the strength to get through every day, it's different from the strength rune in the way that the strength rune gives me little blasts of strength when I'm at my weakest. The angelic power rune is constantly keeping me strong."

"I think there magical, when will I see the rest?"

"One day, when I am ready, you are magic Magnus, a warlock, you always seem immortal; always young. You seem to cast spells and that is why I love you."

"Well you Alexander are like a shadowhunter, a demon killer, you fight of evil; all your bad spirits you get rid of and that Alexander is why I love you."

"We are strong for one another, we are different yet the same." I reply.

"At some point I will need your strength, at the point when I am ready to tell you of my life."

"You can have it, when you are ready let me know." We share a long kiss feeling a deep connection.

 **Here's another chapter! Hope you like it! REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Presents and Trust -Magnus

The Christmas holidays were here and while most people were going going back to New York wasn't really an option, the only reason Alec's parents came to the school was because they were on business. So we were all staying here.

I wandered around our room putting things back in their places in our dorm as Alec came in and smiled. Apparently he had been shopping with Izzy as he came in with about 4 bags.

"What's in the bags?" I ask trying to see in.

"Uh nothing," Alec said blushing "If you look I'm dumping you."

"Fine Alexander have it your way!" I say laughing. "Did Izzy sort out for us all to stay in the gym on christmas day when everyone else goes home?"

"Yeah the Head said she'll be in her house with her family so they'll be someone on the premises. Oh and we've booked dinner, Izzy's not cooking!"

"Ah good but I'm going to be cooking you some Dutch and Indonesian food for you on Christmas Eve." I say hugging him as he comes back into the room.

"Okay I'll tell the others." Alec says kissing me.

"Um I was kinda thinking as a date? I cleared using the kitchen after hours with the staff."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I say pecking his cheek.

"Cool but are you sure the food will be any good?" Alec says hugging me tight.

"Why Alexander? You think I can't cook like my ancestors?"

"Wait?" he says in shock "Your ancestors?"

"Come on Alec let's tell you my past." I say walking over the the bed.

"You sure?" Alec says laying his head on my stomach.

"Surer than I've ever been. But you remember what I said."

Alec sits up and pulls me up to so we're sitting cross legged facing each other.

"Of course. Take my hands and take my strength too, whatever you need to keep yourself going."

"Thankyou."

"I know how hard it is for you." Alec grabs my hands and looks at me.

"Let's do this." I say.

"So that's the happy part of my childhood. But then I found out I was bi and I told them; they thought I was a monster and my mother hung herself in the barn. After that my step dad tried to kill me."

"That's horrible!"

"But I said the same thing to you which he said to me."

"That's what he told you?" I nod.

"Don't worry about it."

"So then I ran away… And now I'm here."

"My little runaway rebel."

I was sat on the bed drawing a sketch of Alec's 1st of 3 christmas presents. So far his own bow and arrows so he could join the archery club, after I saw him shoot Simon's once I knew he wanted one, as well as a leather bound diary. This was going to be the final one, it was me and him. My hand in his hair and one of the small of his back facing him while he faces me and you see his back one arm around my back and one in a tight fist outstretched. We were kissing and the picture was going to be painted onto a canvas in greens, blues and blacks. After the words "I don't want the world. I want you." in silver pen I will probably write. I finish the sketch in colours when Alec walks in.

"What's that?" the blue eyed boy asks.

"Nothing…" I say readjusting my hair.

"Mmm…" he kisses me as I slide the book under the bed. "You know I think I'm ready…" He said sitting on top of me.

"Alec no, stop." I say knowing he's not.

"No! To show you the last two runes."

"For god sake Alec!" I say relieved. My fingers touch the skin underneath his top as he kisses my neck where I know he will leave many marks. My hand pull his top over his head and explore the runes I already know. Only then does he turn around. And I see two runes on his shoulder blade next to each other.

"What do they mean?" I ask tracing the outlines and kissing his back.

"The simple one of a line and something like an F is good luck, because I knew I would need it. And the other one of two circles, lines and details is true north, so I can always find where I belong."

I keep tracing them and pick his hand up with mine and place it on my heart. "And right now you belong right here."

"That's sooo sweet!" he says kissing me. I kiss his lips with passion and move my hands over his back. He tugs on my lip and they part deepening the kiss.

He tugs on my shirt. And I take it off. He looks at my body tracing his hands over my abs. "Darling, you've seen ½ this when I've worn those tank tops!" I chuckle kissing his forehead.

"But this feels so much more real…" he says tugging on my leather jeans from my crutch days which I now wear as proper jeans.

"Alexander, take it slow."

"I don't want to anymore." he moans as our lips crash.

"But there's nothing else to take off then!" I say as we pause.

"Then I guess I'll have to go first…" Alec says pulling of his own jeans. "Help me."

"Wow you can't even undo demin what chance did you have with these?" I say pointing to mine jeans.

"Whatever just undo me." I place my hand on his crotch whilst I undo them.

"Seriously Magnus?"

"Yes.."

"Well lets-" there was a knock a the door.

Alec his shirt back on and does up his jeans. "Who is it?" I ask pulling out my sketch book and adding some shading to an old drawing but not bothering to put my shirt on.

"Jace. Can I come in?"

"Fine." Alec lets him in and Jace just laughs.

"What Jace Herondale?" I say moodily.

"How far did you get?" he says looking at me.

"Excuse me?" acting like I don't know anything.

"Well by judging by the fact that alec has his top on backwards, his zippers undone and Magnus is topless and shading an old sketch I guess far enough."

"How did you know?"

"Clary told me about that sketch a month ago. And the rest is easy."

"Fine what do you want."

"I need you to draw me and Clary. For her present."

"Can't."

"Why?" he says pouting as Alec gets re-dressed.

"Because I have stuff to do."

"I'll pay!"

"I can't promise much I have an art project to do."

"All I need is a painting of me and Clary holding hands in this photo in A4."

"Fine. £100." I say as Jace presents his wallet.

"How much!"

"I need it. The canvas costs a lot."

"Fine." Jace passes me 100.

"Thanks. You can go."

"But…"

"I'll text you when it's done." with that he leaves.

Later on as I bring up the canvas and oil paints for Jace Alec asks "It didn't really cost that much did it?"

"Nope."

"Then how much? And why charge that much?"

"About 30, these are good paints. Also I'm very desirable." I say with a wink.

" Oh I know that." Alec says kissing me.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Christmas Eve- Alec

"Can I take this off yet?" I ask Magnus clawing at the blindfold he'd made me put on. He pulls my hands away from it holding onto them, "No just wait a minute get some patience,maybe that's a new rune you need."

I just poke my tongue out at him as we keep walking. Little did he know that I already have a new rune, for him to see tomorrow... Or tonight. I'd spent ages on his presents, one was a design for a rune that the two of us would both had, Clary had helped me with designing them; she seems to know exactly what they should look like. She had designed me a bind to rune, he would have one and I would have one, so we could share our strength. I'd also brought him a lot of fancy unusual clothes that I know he will love. Finally I had got him a gold bracelet with two gems on with an A and M carved into them.

"How much further?" I moan as he continues to guide me along. He suddenly comes to a stop, pushes me against a wall which I think is glass and kisses me strongly, I kiss him back, but without warning he pulls away yanking down my blindfold. I look around, shocked we're in a greenhouse with flowers of all colours riding up towards the roof.

"It's beautiful." I speak softly.

"I know, it's just so peaceful and relaxing somewhere I can breath and forget my worry's"

He leads me to a table, with a wide array of Indonesian and Dutch food.

"This looks wonderful, thank you gorgeous." We share a quick chaste kiss before sitting down to eat.

The food was wonderful and our talk long were there for hours, speaking the night away, thinking about our life after school. He is fantastic he has built such a fabulous life for himself from almost nothing. Despite his past and his awful parents he still manages to be the bubbly guy I love.

We'd gone back to our dorm where we lying on his bed surrounded by each other's arms his lips on my head, a smile on my face.

"I love you, you know?" I say.

"I know, I love you too" he replies.

"I have something to show you, I got a new rune the other day, especially for us." I stand up pulling my top of facing him where there is a new rune above my heart.

His fingers trace it, "what is it?"

"Love" I say. "Because you have finally taught me to do just that, you have taught me to be open about my sexuality and to love you. I love you and I will love you until I die and if there is life after that I will love you then."

He smiles at me tears glistening in his eyes as he leans up onto his knees and I lean forward we kiss with passion until we're breathless. He pulls away and scatters kisses down my neck and across my collarbone, I yank his shirt open bursting all the buttons, and he doesn't seem to care. I trace all the groves of his stomach with my lips remembering every part of him. We both simultaneously reach for each others trousers we quickly unbutton them sliding them of as our lips connect once more. Suddenly there's a banging on our door and it opens. Jace slumbers in, stops short and covers his eyes. "Seriously every time I come in here you two are at it." We pull our trousers back on.

"What do you want?" Magnus moans as he turns to stand next to me his hand slithering around my waist.

"My picture, I paid a fortune for." Magnus picks up the piece of art he has at the end of his bed and chucks it at Jace, who swiftly catches it.

"Wow this is wonderful thanks." With that he turns and leaves. Magnus and I are both as red as tomatoes as we head to sleep, looking forward to the magical day ahead.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Christmas -Magnus

I woke up and went to move, but I felt a weight on my chest; I looked up to see Alexander. I forgot, I moved into his bed last night after he fell asleep. He obviously moved in his sleep. Sweet.

"Alexander." I say sweeping the hair out of his face.

"Mmm."

"Merry Christmas." I purr

"Merry Christmas." he whispers as he moves off my chest. "Wait, how'd you get there."

"You fell asleep early." I say with a dismissive hand. "Get ready. Izzy said to be in the hall by 11."

"What time is it now?"

"10, you've cut my time by ¾ now that I don't wear all that glitter!"

"Well I do try." Alec says kissing my cheek then walking into the bathroom. "I'll be done in 5 minutes."

"Okay." I say, after he closes the door I go to the wardrobe. Getting out the red waistcoat and blue leathers I was making in fashion. I put them on and go over to the vanity table. I decide to style my hair off my face but dab blue glitter through it. I also wear the same electric blue eyeliner and glitter but not the other blue features I was planning on wearing. I look at the clock and it's ten to. As I look in the mirror once more I see Alec on the bed.

"We gotta get going!." Alec says in a cheery voice.

"Okay!" I say as he pulls my arm. "Let me just grab the presents."

"Oh yeah…" Alec says bounding to the other side of the room to get a few bags.

"What has made you so cheery today?" I chuckled grabbing his hand as we walk out our dorm.

"It's the first Christmas I've been excited about!" Alec says "I feel free!"

"Okay come on!" I say dragging him along like two stupid young boys.

Each couple were sat together Alec was sat on my lap and I was fiddling with his hair. We were going around couple by couple to give out gifts. Simon and Isabelle had already gone and had gotten me and Alec matching scarfs. Cute isn't it? Now Jace and Clary go, he hands out gifts to the four of us then they swap presents. Clary had gotten Jace a small hunting knife with his initials engraved on it. And Jace got her my artwork.

"Jace who drew this!" Clary says after screaming the house down.

"Um that would be me. But don't worry abUmt it I overcharged." Alec hit me. Before we open our presents. Izzy and Simon got a clothes voucher and a new video game. Me and Alec got expensive paints and vouchers for the tattoo parlour.

"Thanks Clary I guess this is your doing Jace couldn't think of this!" Alec laughs.

"Oi I went to the tattoo parlor thanks!" Jace says.

"Thanks Everyone! Now for our presents!"

I passed out the presents to them all but kept Alec's to myself. I wanted it to come last. We gave Jace some workout gear as we know he loves to keep fit, Simon some vouchers for hmv, Clary a set of expensive pencils. And we got Izzy a pendant with a red ruby on it.

"Magnus this is beautiful!" Izzy said "Where'd you get this!"

"Yeah where did you get it?" Alec said with a questioning look

"In a little antique shop." I said winking.

While they were all looking at each other's gifts Alec asks "Where is it really from?"

"It's a family heirloom." I say not really bothered. It's not important to me.

"Mags!" Alec whispered.

"I like the nickname keep it."

"Shut up. Why you getting rid of it."

"You're always saying how you want to protect Izzy even though she doesn't need protecting, and my grandma told me that one day I should give it to the girl I think I can't protect even if I want to."

"But it's your past."

"And you're my future." I say looking into Alec's eyes.

"Oh gosh you two exchange presents already!" Clary squeals.

"Okay." Alec says pushing my presents into my lap and shying away behind his hair.

" _Alexander."_ I say " Come here." He turns around taking the first present. "You get one at a time."

I open Alec's first present, it's a new outfit from my favourite stores. He opens my first one and it's a leather bound book. "So you can write down all your dreams of me." I say winking.

"I-I don't, do I?"

"Unless you know someone else called Magnus to call out to at night." I say smirking.

"Okay too much info with brother present!" Jace says hands up but Alec throws the wrapping at him and he acts like he's been shot.

I hand him the second present before opening mine. It's a golden bracelet with "A&M" on it. "Oh Alec it's perfect!"

"I know." he says blushing "It's customized."

"My blue eyed boy knows me so well! Come on open it!"

Alec rips open the packing and gasps. "Magnus."

"Yes."

"What is this."

"A bow you idiot! For the Archery Club, you're good you could go into competition!"

"Thanks." he says. I look up and everyone's staring.

"Oh get lost!" I wave them off "Haven't we got a reservation?" We put our presents back in our dorms and out our coats on.

"Are we driving?" I ask as me and Alec are the only ones old enough for our licences.

"Sadly." he give me a quick peck. "See you in a bit.

"Bye." I say locking the dorm. "Okay girls with me! Boys with Alec." I start walking when I see Clary grab Alec's arm and whisper something in his ear. I hear him reply saying he'll do it later. I wonder for a bit but stop worrying when Izzy asks me where I got my outfit as we walk to the car park and garages (His parents brought him a space next to mine to try and buy him back, it hasn't worked).


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Christmas Night - Alec

I could feel that green eyed wonder fiddling with my hair behind me gently peppering my neck with kisses. Each couple was sat together as we handed out gifts. Every person not me some lovely items especially Clary and Jace who linked their present to my present that I got Magnus, which I am saving for when we're alone.

I love him so much his presents were just so magical and I can't wait to try out the new bow it looks so powerful. We all head out towards Magnus and mines cars, us two leading holding hands. I never imagined finding someone like him, someone so perfect and brilliant, he is just amazing.

The meal was brilliant we all get on wonderfully, and shared fascinating conversations and shouting about how me and Magnus can't keep our hands of each other. This takes me back to 4 months ago when we first got together and would scarcely touch in public. It took a while at school for people to look past our sexuallity and just see us as a normal couple, but eventually we were accepted and we sort of changed the schools opinions on gays.

We'd arrived back at our dorm and we were sitting on his bed, when he spoke up, "I have another present for you."

"Really! So do I!" I reply we both quietly laugh.

"You go first!" We say in sync, which makes us laugh even harder. Eventually he gives in hands me a package which I slowly unwrap. Omg it was perfect. Tears fill up my eyes as I look down at the gorgeous painting of the two of us.

"I love it, it is just.. Perfect, as are you, I love you so much" I gush kissing him. I slowly pull back and hand him the envelope with the design on. He slowly takes it out, staring at it.

"It's a rune for the two of us, as you said you wanted one." I explain.

"it's beautiful but what does it mean."

"Bind to, it binds our hearts together shares our strength and thoughts when we need to, it symbolises us." His eyes well up to as he stares at it then at me.

"The voucher! Clary got us, that's what it's for."

"Yes, I wanted us joined together. " He places the rune to the side as I do the picture, then we connect lips with force he licks my lip asking for entrance and I let him, our tongues battle for dominance, and he wins out. Our hands are everywhere sliding up and down each others back, he yanks my top of, tracing my runes with the tips of his fingers. I soon follow him and pull his of, my lips disconnect from his and make a pathway down his stomach where I stop at his trousers which I try to undo but fail as he's wearing his leather things, he laughs and reaches down and undoes them for me. After that he swiftly takes mine of to.

"You sure you want to do this?" Magnus asks.

"Of cause darling. I love you" we share one more kiss before losing ourselves to each other.


	19. Chapter 18

**hiya guys! this is the final proper chapter as I'm writing this the epilogue hasn't been written but I'm sure by the time the chapter's upload it will be! LAST DISCALIMER: I don't own anything bar the plot. Thanks guys it's been a pleasure!**

Chapter 18- Tattoo gifts -Magnus

Last night was a night of climaxes and, well, climaxes. The perfect night with the perfect boy. I pull the covers off the bed and just hug him as the heating kicks and everything gets a bit hot. That's when the door goes. But instead of waiting for a reply they just walk in. Jace.

"Hey you guys left your voucher with our- oh." he says quickly turning around. By this point Alec is waking up so to avoid embarrassment I sit on top of him. Then he opens his eyes.

"Magnus!"

"Alec!" Jace says.

"Jace!" Alec slaps me. "How'd he get in and where are the covers."

"Okay one, I don't know." I say "And two, I was hot."

"You left your keys in the door…" Jace stammers holding up some keys. I grab my duvet and haul it over us before sitting next to Alec.

"Alec!" I say slapping him.

"I'm sorry I was nervous!"

This is the 3rd time Jace has walked in on us now I just need to turn it back around. "But Jace didn't you and Clary do it last night?"

"Of course so did Izzy and Simon but they were in Clary's room. Where as we were next door and we couldn't even overpower the noise from in here!" Jace says going red.

"It was Alec's first time." I say looking at my bright red and blue eyed boy. "I wanted to make it memorable."

"You did that alright!" Jace says walking around "Wait! What am I still doing here? Gotta run!" he briskly exits after coming to his senses.

"Better start getting ready M." Alec says. "Oh and wear something loose!"

"Why? Can't I just wear a tank top?" I moan.

"I never said where we were getting that's tattoos."

"Oh Alexander you cheeky devil." I smirk as I open my wardrobe.

Okay, let's be honest I kinda started to freak out about the whole tattoo thing. I tried to play it down but sadly, Alec noticed.

"It's not that bad you know." he says taking my hand as we walk.

"Okay."

We walk into the shop and a the guy at the desk walks right up to Alec and greets him. "Yo Alec! Long time no see!" he looks me up and down. "Who's this."

"My boyfriend." Alec says walking over to the chair. "Magnus this is Bat. Bat, Magnus."

I hang back before Alec invites me to sit in a chair on the opposite side of the station.

"So what's it today?" Bat asks

"Well that one for me." Alec says pointing to part one of the rune. "And that for Magnus." pointing at part two.

"Oh and this." Alec says pointing to another one I haven't seen before. "Is for both of us."

"Sure where they both going?"

"First on the forearm. Second on our lower back about…" he says making me stand up. "There." he points to the place just above my jeans.

"Sure thing."

I wander around the shop as Alec gets his done. After a while I get told he's done.

"Do I have to do this?" I moan. "Can't I just get a t shirt?"

"No. It doesn't hurt." Alec says pinning me to the chair. "Just look at me. Well don't look, feel."

I close my eyes as he starts moving his hand in circles on my forearm. I relax as he keeps tracing the same pattern then he starts pressing down on my skin, it's nice so I let him do it. After about 5 minutes he taps me on the shoulder. "It's done."

"Wait what?" I say dumbfounded.

"I stopped tracing after about a minute. Then it was just Bat."

"I knew I had a higher pain threshold than you." I say smugly.

"Yep and now for number two."

"Yeah okay." The second one takes what feels like a few minutes as I play with Alexander 's fingers. We pay and leave thanking Bat for his work.

As we sit down in the local pub for a drink, one question plays on my mind.

"Alec, what does the second one stand for."

He just smirks and says "It's a stamina rune."

"We better put it up to good use then."

"Oh you bet." he winks before we burst out laughing.


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay guys sorry us back, you may notice this isn't the epilogue... Well we were kinda stupid... we used chapter18 for the last 3 or 4 chapters! Oops! I think there's 21 and the epilogue now! so sit back enjoy the rest and honestly review we love the feed back and wishes for feature writes!**

Chapter 19 -Making up -Alec

I hadn't spoken to my parents since they had stormed into my dorm hating my relationship choices (which had been shared by Sebastian, a total douche). Magnus' story had made me ponder whether to go and talk to them. He was sitting at the desk in our dorm drawing. "Magnus?" I say.

"Yes darling."

"I think I want to see my parents again."

"But why Alexander?"

"I was thinking about your story and realised that my parents still love me and should maybe give them another chance. But if they don't accept me this time, I'm done with them." He turns and comes and sits next to me taking my hands in his.

"I support whatever decision you make and I will come with you if you would like."

"Really? I'd love that." I slowly connect my lips to his, knowing what is about to come. I push my hands under his shirt, tracing the runes he now has, that link us together. "I love you so much," I mumble against his lips.

"As do I," he replies. We kiss again as he removes my shirt. We disappear under the covers once more.

We woke up as Jace walked in once more, "you forgot to lock your door, but I was wondering if…Wait you two haven't been at it again, have you?" We both redden and snuggle closer together.

"Seriously! Every time. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go to the shooting range."

"Sorry we can't we're heading off campus." I say smiling nervously at Magnus.

Jace leaves muttering something about us to needing to calm down.

We were standing at their London apartment door Magnus had his arm around my waist for good luck. I slowly knocked. Shaking. I hear footsteps and my mother answers the door,

"Alec! What are you doing here?" She says totally ignoring Magnus.

"I've come to give you a second chance. Is dad in in want to tell you together."

"Yes come in." She says glaring at Magnus.

We enter into the living room, Magnus' arm never leaving my waist. Dad was sitting on the sofa and gave Magnus the same 'warm' welcome.

"Mother, father I have come to say that you either accept who I am and my boyfriend or I will exit your lives and never speak to you again. They look shocked. I snuggled closer to Magnus, kissing his temple.

They were whispering to each other before turning to us,

"We don't want to lose our son, so we will try as hard as we can to accept you and your bo-boy-boyfriend." My dad said with problems. We stay talking for hours before standing to leave my parents hug me and with some struggles shake hands with Magnus.

"That wasn't too bad." I say to Magnus.

"Yeah they're trying, it was a better reaction than my parents." He says laughing gently, I join him and our laughter floats off into the night.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Paris -Magnus

"Magnus you can't avoid it forever!" Clary says as we paint.

"But I don't know whether I'm going to get in."

"Well you got into the one in Scotland didn't you?"

"Well yeah?" I said. "They offered the place to me last week."

"So you're safe right?" She says flicking her paint brush around.

"You know I don't care about being safe." I sigh. I should be getting a reply from Paris any day. I haven't told Alec yet. If I get in, I'll tell him. If and when.

"I know but Alec won't mind, as long as you're happy."

"Yeah but he's going to Edinburgh Clary!" I saying painting. "I could be in Paris!"

"But you could be in New York." She says smiling. She's so sweet always trying to make me feel better.

"True. But he applied there too."

"Wait what?" Clary said.

"He told me last term or something." I say placing down the paints. It's those blue eyes again, Staring at me. "He said he didn't get in."

"Oh… So now you want to get your second choice because he got his?"

"Yep." I say picking up my bag.

"Talk to him." She says shoving me out the door.

"Oh I will."

Sitting on my bed I let the music sing around the room. That's when Alec comes in.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Oh…"

"I can't believe you applied for Paris!"

"I applied before we got together." I say pausing the music.

"You could have told me." he says wiping his eyes throwing the letter at me "Open it."

I open the letter with shaking hands. "I got in." I look up but all I see is the slam of the door.

I dash after Alec and find him on the archery range.

"Alec…"

"What." he says drawing an arrow.

"I'm guessing you got into New York."

he turned to me arrow still poised.

"Cotton on real quick don't you?" The arrow flies towards me and lands right next to my head on the wooden boards I'm leaning on.

"Alexander!" I say grabbing the bow. "Why didn't you take it!"

"I didn't want to be away from you!" He shouts. Then he sighs and says "I got a scholarship. In a photography degree and a place of the Archery team, they compete a lot."

"Can't you just accept."

"It was a one time offer."

"Oh Alec."

"Yeah it's fine."

"I'm going." I say walking away.

"You do that you whore!" he shouts back.

"And I'm gonna sort out this for you." I whisper taking out my phone.

I hear the phone being picked up.

"Hello?" says the voice.

"Ah hello is this Mr Starkweather?"

"Yes it is, and you are?"

"Magnus Bane, I'm here to inquire about a place for Mr Alec Lightwood. I understand this is the number for queries."

"Ah yes, I'm sorry but what is your relation to Mr Lightwood?"

"I'm his boyfriend."

"Okay and what I'm afraid I cannot help you."

"Why not?" anger raises inside of me.

"As you are not immediate family."

"Well you listen here." I say tone sharp. "He is the closest thing I have to ANY relation and I would like to talk to you about his place as he is unable to do so."

"I understand, what is this reason?"

I rack my brains for an excuse. "He's visiting family die to some concerns and asked me to ring in."

"And what did he want to ask?" This Starkweather bloke was sounding more annoying by the minute.

"If his place is still open?"

"Okay." Couldn't he just tell me the answer?

"Well?" I question raking my hair.

"Hang on." he says and there's a pause. "Yes it is."

"He'll take it." I say a bit too quickly.

"Is he sure, I mean you're not just accepting for him."

"No it's his dream University…" I say slowly realising how much it meant to Alec and how much he was prepared to give up.

"Okay, we will call him to get confirmation, do you know when he'll be home?"

"Oh, in about 2 days."

"Okay we will send a letter which will come sooner, we will call at 2pm GMT in two days time."

"Perfect! Thank you ever so much. Goodbye now."

"Goodbye." and the phone hangs up.

Two days pass and Alec is still annoyed but I've been avoiding him, I'm so bad at keeping a secret. Clary knows but that's it, she thinks I did the right thing, but I'm not so sure. It's 1:45 and I texted blue eyes about a minute ago.

A couple minutes later he walks through the door- 1:49.

"I'm going for a shower."

"Okay don't be long."

It's 1:59 and I hear the shower stop. I place the envelope that came yesterday under his pillow. As it turns two I wait for his phone to ring. The music starts playing which I know as his ringtone. I quickly pick up as Alec comes out in just a towel asking for the phone.

"Hello is this Mr Starkweather?"

"It is."

"Okay I'll put you on speaker now." I place the phone down and tell Alec it's on speaker.

"Hello?" he says.

"Ah, Mr Lightwood it's Mr Starkweather of New York University."

"Hello." he gives me a puzzled glance. I just shrug.

"A Mr Bane called up to say you wanted to accept your place?"

"Hang on." he puts the phone on hold. "Really?"

"Alec I can't turn down Paris anymore than you can New York. We can do this."

"Okay." he takes the phone off hold and off speaker and just keeps saying yes or okay.

When he comes off the phone he pulls me onto the bed.

"Thank you." he says.

"We know we didn't want to go to Scotland."

"It'll work."

"It better." I say leaning in on my elbows. I kiss him softly. Then I go under his pillow and give him the letter. "This is what you need to know it came yesterday."

"Thank you." he says kissing me.

"Do you wanna go out for celebratory dinner." I ask kissing him back.

"Okay."

 **So sorry if the dialogue is a bit thick but there was no other way when I tried to write it! I hope you like it, I used the names of places instead of the Uni's as I didn't know what they were called or which specialised in what they wanted to do :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**OKAY THIS IS THE FINAL PROPER CHAPTER! Thank you for reading and I'll speak more in the epilogue! Have fun reading more! BTW when everyone will be obsessing over Shadowhunters I will be here crying because I can't watch it! SO please feel for me fav and review ty :)**

Chapter 21-The End-Alec

His emerald cat eyes stared right back into mine, I don't know how I'm going to possibly say goodbye to him even if it's just the term time. We were chatting about when we first met it was funny to think that we had know each other for a year and been together for 6 months, we had become accepted into our school society and the one hater Sebastian had been kicked out for homophobic behaviour. Which I think the whole school was very happy about.

Isabelle had taken me shopping for our prom insisting that she must dress me for Magnus. I ended up in a full black tuxedo with a bow tie. I felt way too posh but Isabelle insisted that Magnus would love it.

We were stood in a line waiting to be called up to the stage for our A level certificates. Magnus had been called up way before me as his surname is Bane where as me and Isabelle have to wait for L. My parents are in the audience smiling happily. This and the prom are the end of the year the last time I will see Magnus before Christmas. We are both going to really miss each other.

"Alexander Lightwood." I hear and I realise that the line had been moved forward a lot, I step forward and go up onto the stage getting my certificate. I see Magnus clapping and I smile at him.

I grab Magnus' hand As we stand at the end of the red carpet which is the entrance to prom, he loved my outfit and surprisingly I love his brightly coloured suit too. The prom theme was Hollywood and each couple/ individual has to walk down the red carpet and pose for a photo at the end of it.

Me and Magnus begin our walk down the carpet until we reach the end where the cameramen are waiting. Magnus Suddenly turns me around leaning me back and kissing me as the cameraman snaps a photo. He pulls me back up and I'm red in the face, he kisses my cheek again as the cameraman hands us a polaroid photo.

We enter the room and it looks amazing there are lights and sculptures everywhere.

We danced all night and fell asleep in each overs arms for the last time in a while.

We're standing waiting for Magnus' taxi and my parents to take us away. When I turn to him staring in his eyes and saying,

"Where does this take us Mags?"

"On a journey I don't know?"

"We have hope though, right?"

"Of course, I'll come see you at Christmas in New York!"

"Okay. I love you Magnus Bane."

"I love you too Alexander Gideon Lightwood." We share one more kiss before his taxi and my green eyed boy disappears into the distance.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue- Welcomes and Misconceptions -Magnus- _**Alec**_

The intercom on the plane interjects my music saying we are preparing for landing. I start sweating knowing Alexander is in the airport waiting. We land and I get off collecting my things, I walk down to the place we agreed to meet up, but instead of my Alec there's a driver from the Lightwood household.

"Where's Alec?" I say impatient as the driver collects my things.

"He told me to collect you as he had a few leftover things to sort out in his dorm."

"Ah okay…" I reply disapointed but these things happen so I don't bother taking it to heart. It's been a term since I've seen him in the flesh, of course, in a term; surely i could wait another hour or two, couldn't I?

After driving around the city visiting every place apart from the old church which was the family home, I decide I've had enough. "Take me to Brooklyn." I say leaning back in my seat.

"Why sir?" the driver asks pushing the boundaries "ALexander Lightwood said-"

"I don't care what he said about sightseeing I've been here enough, I have an apartment there so I would like to freshen up."

"If you wish." The driver drove me home and wouldn't be driving me again.

i get out the car unload my own things and carry it up the steps. I had a Catrina, a friend of mine, sort everything out as she was working here in Brooklyn. So I knew the apartment would be perfect, and it was. A vibrant sea of colour. I placed my cases down, got changed and tied back my hair, grabbing my helmet as I went. I had a motorcycle here, and sure as hell was I going to use it. I grabbed my rucksack with a letter for Alec in. I looked out the window and saw the driver on the phone and after giving a definite nod he blocked the driveway with the car then waited. Laughing I walked down the steps, and told the driver I should not be needing a lift.

"But Miss Isabelle said I should drive you, you are not expected by Alec yet."

"Then it will be a surprise, won't it?" I stride over to the garage get my bike and get on, I see the driver back on the phone again. I shake my head and drive off, without a driver towards the Lightwood home.

Since I pulled up my hands start shaking, I park the bike around the back and walk up the steps pulling out the letter. I knock and the door is opened for me. I walk upstairs to the room Alec showed me on Skype. On the way I bump into Izzy.

"Magnus?" She says startled phone in hand.

"Hi Izzy nice to see you too." I say, what was with these people today? I turn to Alec's room and place a bejewelled hand on the doorknob.

"Magnus, I wouldn't…" She says.

"Look I know you think your brother goes slow but I've seen parts of him you haven't." She doesn't reply just looks shocked. I take that as a triumph until I open the door.

There was a random boy on Alec's bed and Alec was kissing him full on the mouth…

Time seemed to slow. I screamed, I cried, knowing that the makeup I hadn't worn for him would have smudged by now. Alec ran up to me, his blue eyes searching for something in mine. I shook him off one word was swirling around in my head and coming out of my mouth. _Traitor._ I tore it a little, then slammed the letter into his chest, turning around to walk out the way I came in, got my bike and sped back to my apartment. What had he done?

 _ **I tried to run after him but someone grabbed my arm. He was the one who cheated on me why was he so upset?**_ **Why was I the traitor?** _ **Izzy turned me around and told me to leave him and Jace would sort it. Jace this, Jace that. I was getting fed up of it. I turned my attention to the on the bed.**_

" _ **You can go." I say forgetting his name.**_

" _ **But…"**_

" _ **Go!" I say. The boy gets up and leaves.**_

 _ **I look down at the letter and open it.**_

 _Dear Alexander._

 _I would have left you to settle into my, well hopefully our apartment. Yes, I mean our's what I'm asking you is, well come and live with me? Please?_

 _I don't think I have or could love anyone as much as you. I want you forever Alexander, but I'll take a lifetime if I can get it. Live with me, be mine. It will be our world._

 _Merry Christmas x_

 _Love you Forever_

 _Your Magnus x_

 _ **In the corner was a key. There was a tear through the paper and splodges where the tears had fallen that I didn't realised I had cried.**_ **What had I done?** _**I turned to Izzy and passed her the letter, Jace was stood behind her reading the note too. They both looked at me sadly.**_

" _ **But after he did what he did with Ragnor…" Izzy said, we had found out yesterday Magnus had been spotted on a date with Ragnor, a famous Magician, on his last day in Paris. I went out and brought some random home to get over him. It didn't work.**_

" _ **Maybe he didn't Iz." Jace said matter of factly. "I mean the press get things wrong. And we all know him… he wouldn't."**_

" _ **You've been texting him." Izzy said.**_

" _ **Yeah. Ragnor's a friend of his. From his childhood. I checked it with Cat, she's in my english, from Uni it clears out." Jace replied.**_

" _ **Oh god…" I say grabbing my jacket and looking at the time. 5:00, rush hour. "I'm gonna run."**_

" _ **Go!" Izzy said pushing me out the door with just an address and a key in my hand.**_

I slunk down on the sofa. Well done Magnus. Another one lost. I thought he was the one. But no, he wasn't. I don't know if he'll believe Jace but it's the truth. I made myself some coffee and stared out the window opposite looking out onto the street. It was there I saw a black figure jogging up the path to the flats. I knew the frame and stature. I even knew the heartbeat. I opened the door as I heard the bottom one click. There was a torrent of sound as he clambered up the stairs. He stood in front of me gasping for breath. "Well, hello Alexander."

"I'm sorry." Alec says stepping closer.

"I know." I say with a flat tone.

"Am I forgiven?" he searches my eyes with longing and hope. I can't give it to him that easily.

"Alexander, my past is bad. But that's my past. You're my feature."

"I should have trusted you." he said stepping closer again

"Yes you should have."

"I'm sorry." he says again pausing. "The media lies. Real people tell the truth."

"Not all people. Only the people that love us." I correct. Stepping towards him so we're too close to bear.

"Like me and you." He says looked up at me.

"And like you and me." I say. Finally he put his arms around me and kissed me, and this time the person he was kissing full on the mouth, was the right one. Me.

And I knew I would never be able to let him go again.


	24. Ending Note

_**HI GUYS!**_

 _ **Last update from me I'm afraid. Yes I updated the last like 10 chapters all in one day :) I couldn't wait to get it all out there!**_

 _ **I hope you've all enjoyed reading this!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT ANYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO CASSIE CLARE!**_

 _ **Again go check out Dauntlessflyer's page where our other story is!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Keep Fangirling**_

 _ **Livetoreadanotherday x**_


End file.
